Attirance secrète et parcours initiatique
by Rachel V.K
Summary: Jack Sparrow aime les femmes... et les hommes. Lorsqu'un jeune forgeron à la tête brûlée se joint au voyage, Jack ne peut s'empêcher d'exercer son charme. Sparner. OS. Du point de vue de Jack Sparrow.


**Attirance secrète et parcours initiatique**

_Du point de vue de Jack Sparrow :_

Jeune William Turner... je vous regarde vous débattre sous mon nez avec tous ces cordages... vous êtes forgeron, mon jeune ami, et non point marin ou pirate... j'en profite pour admirer les lignes de votre corps que, ma foi, le travail à la forge a agréablement formé. Quelques efforts vestimentaires... et vous voilà moins guindé que lors de notre première rencontre et qui vous a valu l'insulte suprême : « Eunuque. »

J'avais moins que votre âge à l'époque où les choses de l'amour me furent apprises... à peine quelques poils sur le menton...

« Jack ! Aidez-moi ! »

A quoi, jeune homme ? À vous rendre homme ?

Pourtant, vous ne manquez pas d'audace d'ainsi briquer la fille du gouverneur... et que lui apprendrez-vous, vous qui ne savez même pas vous déclarer ? Alors même que personne ne s'est chargé de votre éducation dans ce domaine ?

Vous avez de la chance, jeune Turner... de la chance que je sois votre capitaine et que vous n'ayez pas débuté sur un navire à bord duquel votre stupéfiante beauté aurait rapidement fait des envieux... ils vous auraient violé, William. Et fragile comme vous l'êtes, j'ose à peine imaginer quels ravages cela aurait provoqué en vous... non... vous, c'est autre chose qu'il vous faut.

« William ! C'est lamentable !... »

Alors que je vous montre pour la nième fois de quelle manière réaliser cette écoute, m'arrangeant pour me trouver proche de vous... de votre jeune corps si innocent... si plaisant... pour qui sait le regarder... je me frotte exagérément contre vous et vous ne le remarquez même pas... jusqu'où cette naïveté peut-elle être tolérable ?

« Dirait-on jamais que ton père ait été pirate !... » Je brise le vouvoiement trop pesant.

« Je vous interdis de parler de mon père, Jack ! »

J'aime te faire sortir de tes gonds, jeune William Turner ! Oh, sentiment jouissif de voir la rage se figer dans ton regard !... ces pupilles noires qui me dévorent et ta main prête à tirer ton épée du fourreau. Si je manoeuvre bien je pourrai peut-être appeler d'autres sentiments à mon égard que la haine...

J'aime les femmes. Mais je sais aussi m'amuser avec les hommes... j'ai déjà fait succomber un jeune soldat de la Royal Navy... alors qu'il attaquait sa première année. Le plus amusant fut lorsque j'ai usurpé l'identité d'un membre de l'Eglise... bon nombre d'hommes ont partagé ma couche cette nuit là.

----

A Tortuga, ne me giflent ou ne m'aiment que les femmes de mauvaise vie...

Et tandis que nous tirons ce cher Gibbs de ses rêves les plus doux, je me rapproche une nouvelle fois de toi... et comme à l'ordinaire, le geste passe inaperçu. Je ne serai jamais un modèle paternel pour toi, mon garçon... j'aimerai plutôt être ton compagnon de dépravation !

----

« Ouvre l'oeil, mon gars !... » à nouveau contre ton oreille... que j'avais envie de saisir au passage. Ici, à Tortuga, personne n'aurait bronché !...

Tandis que je négocie, je vois s'approcher outrageusement de toi une femme aux formes plus que généreuses... dont la main fouille littéralement dans ton pantalon sous ton regard outré. C'est ainsi à Tortuga, mon garçon ! Les femmes proposent et les hommes disposent !...

----

Avant de te livrer en pâture à ce cher traître de Barbossa, j'aimerai me livrer à quelques... ''sauvageries'' sur ton corps... mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Je choisis mon équipage – plus ils sont fous, plus je les apprécie !

Oh ! Anamaria !... et son lot de gifles ! Et voilà que je me fais avoir comme un bleu en t'écoutant et en lui proposant notre navire en ''dédommagement''. Je n'ai nulle besoin de me racheter une conduite, gamin !

----

« Des poils humains... ceux de mon dos ! »

Besoin d'une petite leçon, Will ? Ou préfères-tu vérifier mes propos... mon dos, je te le montrerai bien volontiers !...

Dos contre dos, délicieuse sensation, je nous mène jusqu'à la grotte. En débarquant, je me permets une petite tape sur ton derrière et tu me regardes avec de tels yeux, agrandis par la surprise. Je hausse les épaules : ''Trop tentant !''

----

« Va falloir attendre le meilleur moment !... »

« Ce sera quand ? Quand tu en tireras le meilleur profit ?! »

Je me retourne violemment vers toi : « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Je t'attrape des deux mains le visage et t'embrasse comme tu ne l'as jamais été certainement !

Tu me regardes, ébahi, encore sous le choc, ton corps tremblant de désir.

« T'ai-je déjà donné une raison de te défier de moi ? »

Et pourtant, tu l'as fait, William Turner... tu as sauvé ta dulcinée et m'a laissé là, aux mains de mes pires ennemis ! Heureusement... je suis le grand capitaine Jack Sparrow !... et me tirer d'embarras est devenu à la fois un jeu et un passe-temps.

Et par dessus le marché, tu as choisi de livrer notre secret à Barbossa... te faisant berner... débutant que tu es !... après m'être occupé de ton corps, je m'occuperai un peu de ton esprit... si j'en ai le temps.

----

J'ai apprécié la petite soirée passée sur cette île avec ta fille de gouverneur, William. Oh, elle a bien trouvé la parade pour que je ne la touche pas... à mon réveil, j'aurai souhaité que ce soit toi qui sois là, avec moi, plutôt qu'elle... compte tenu du sort réservé à mon rhum !!!

Je ne me serai pas endormi si tu avais été là... au coin du feu je t'aurai enseigné comment prendre du plaisir... malgré mon ivresse, je me suis plu à imaginer ton air lorsqu'enfin tu autoriserais ton corps à parler... l'air que tu aurais au moment de ton abandon... »

----

Ah, William... j'arrive à temps pour te tirer d'embarras ! Je suis un homme de parole, moi ! Enfin... c'est surtout que Barbossa possède quelque chose qui m'intéresse !...

Notre complicité ne doit montrer aucun défaut... et tu l'as parfaitement saisi.

William... tu as encore manqué ton coup... et laissé filer ta douce fiancée... grand bien me fasse ! J'enfonce le clou : ''... si tu voulais attendre le bon moment pour lui parler, c'était là !...''

Ne fais pas cette tête, Will... je pose ce que j'ai dans la main pour te caresser les cheveux : « Il restera toujours de quoi te consoler... des bras un peu plus forts... mais combien attentionnés. » Baiser qui nous uni une nouvelle fois, plus fort que le précédent : « Sauve-moi. » Je n'aurai jamais de geste violent envers toi, William... pourtant j'en ai connu des hommes qui aimaient être brutalisés.

Et tu l'as fait ! Will, tu m'as sauvé !... parce que la cause te semblait juste, évidemment... mais aussi parce que j'étais parvenu à cerner ta nature... entre nous, rien de plus que deux baisers... pour l'instant... au moment de te quitter, je t'ai glissé à l'oreille : « Singapour est magnifique la nuit !... »


End file.
